


In The Office

by Serenity1



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Anal Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Burns bought a product to use on women but decided to use on Smithers instead.
Relationships: Charles Montgomery Burns/Waylon Smithers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	In The Office

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe the simpsons.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. This is my first time writing on "the simpsons," I hope you enjoy it.

It was after hours and the only people inside the plant were Charles Montgomery Burns and Waylon Smithers as both occupants were inside the office.

The door was locked in case they've missed someone working or if someone were to barged in, but there shouldn't be anyone since it's after hours.

Inside the office, Smithers was pushed against the window and he was moaning uncontrollably. He and Burns were both naked and sweating. 

To be exact, Burns was pounding Smithers from behind. He wanted to try out the new product that he had gotten so that he could try it on women.

Knowing that Smithers had a crush on him, the two came to an understanding that this was only a one-night stand and nothing would come out of this.

The new product that Burns have bought made him a bit stronger, his cock more larger and thicker. Waylon was loving every minute of it and knew that this might be the only chance he would be with Monty.

It was more kinky on having sex in the office rather than in the bedroom. Practically almost everyone in town knows that Smithers have a crush on Burns, but nobody knows the reason why.

"I'm cuming, Monty, I'm cuming!" Waylon suddenly shouted out.

With one final thrust, Waylon came right there and then as his cum smeared the window glass that was in front of him.

Waylon panted as he felt Monty's own cum entering him. The two stood like that by the glass as they caught their breath.

It was Monty who recovered first as he moved Waylon and himself towards his own desk while his cock was still inside of him.

Waylon groaned in disappointment when he felt Monty pulling his cock out. It felt so right that the cock would be put there.

"Waylon, hop on the desk with your legs spread wide open. I want to fuck you and to remember this whenever I'm working here," Monty said.

Waylon couldn't helped but moaned at the image that Monty have given him with that statement. He obliged to what Monty said and rearranged himself on the desk.

"Like this, sir?" Waylon asked licking his lips.

"Excellent," Monty said as he moved to the middle between Waylon's legs. He put one of the legs on top of his shoulder as he got his cock to enter him.

Waylon groaned when the cock breached his entrance for the second time. He was a virgin before everything that happened tonight came.

He was saving himself for Monty, even if it's for a one-night stand like this. Sure he had multiple lovers, but it was usually just a kiss or foreplay, nothing beyond breaching into the unknown.

"Fuckkkkkk, how can you be so tight in both ends?" Monty asked as he begun to go move.

It was so unusual to hear Monty swear that it turned Waylon on. He reaches his cock to stroke it as he begun to moan.

"I've been always tight, sir," Waylon said.

If Monty heard him, he didn't said anything as he was too busy pummeling with the new breach. It wasn't long till Waylon started to beg and thus Monty gave him his wish.

He increases his speed as the desk begun to scrap against the flooring. It was good that the wooden desk was sturdy enough to hold Waylon and the movement, they would have had another problem.

"Ohhhhh Monty! Give it to me, fuck! Fuck me hard!"

The noises and what Waylon was saying were both erotic and turning him on. He held onto Waylon's leg as he pummels him.

It wasn't long till the both of them came right there at the same time. Monty was looking down at Waylon as he catches his breath.

Waylon smiled at Monty when he sees him looking down at him. Without thinking, Monty leaned closer and kissed him on the lips.

Waylon kissed back without hesitation as the two made out. Waylon moaned when he felt Monty reaching down to stroke his cock.

He pulls away from the kiss as he stares at his boss. "Sir, if you keep doing that, I'll come," he said.

"That's the idea there," Monty said grinning as he let go off the cock. Waylon was disappointed when he felt Monty took out his cock.

He looks up to watch Monty sitting down at his big chair, he was still grinning. "Well? Are you just going to stare or are you going to come over here and give me head?" He asked licking his lips.

Waylon didn't need to be told the second time as he quickly got off the desk and went towards Monty Burns before dropping down to his knees.

Monty watches Waylon as he stroked the cock before taking it inside his mouth. He gasped and groaned when he felt the tongue swirling around his cock as he bobbed his head. 

He reaches out to grip Waylon's head as he bobbed his head. Monty thought back earlier as he closes his eyes to feel the sensation. 

He thought about how good it was with the tightness and the only time that he ever had a tight arse was when …. Monty's eyes opened and widened when he thought about Maxine Lombard.

In the end, she had told him that she had been a virgin and was waiting for that special someone but decided against it when she met Monty. 

Monty heard a moan coming from Waylon as he looks down at him. The two needed a talk in the end.

\----------

"Why didn't you told me you were a virgin?" Monty asked when Waylon was picking up their clothes.

Waylon sighed, "you prepared me so it didn't mattered, sir," he said when Monty figured it out.

"You're first time should be somewhere special! Not like in an office," Monty said huffing.

"Sir, the office was fine and it was kinky enough for you to use the product," Waylon said as he put the clothes on the table.

Monty shook his head as he didn't want a repeat of what happened between he and Maxine. "The mansion could of been better," he said.

There was silence as Waylon begun putting his clothes. "Smithers, stop for a minute," Monty began and Waylon did as told.

"I …. I don't want this to be a one night stand, I want to be with you," Monty confessed.

"Sir?"

"I'm not getting any younger, Smithers. I want you to be mine," Monty said.

Waylon was beyond happy and well indeed shocked at the new confesssion. He gulped as he licked his lips, "I'll take things slowly, sir," he said.

"Pish posh! We just had sex, man. No need to be gentle! I'm not some damsel in demise!"

"Sorry sir."

"And enough of this: 'sir'! Call me 'Monty' while in private!"

Waylon smiled as he continues dressing, "of course Monty!"

"Give me my clothes when you're done there, the hounds are probably hungry by now," Monty said slowly as he wanted to go back to the mansion.

Waylon nodded, "was the product satisfactory, Monty?" He asked.

"Yes, although I probably don't need it anymore now that I got you," Monty replied as Waylon blushed and Monty grinned at the scene.

The night couldn't be better.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been drawing "The Simpsons" lately and if you want to see it, find me on tumblr: I'm coolkcblue. Just FYI: My drawings aren't that great, I just started drawing again.
> 
> How was the story? Be on the lookout for more stories.


End file.
